crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawna/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot epilogue.jpg|Promotional artwork of Crash and Tawna from Crash Bandicoot. Japanese Tawna Crash 1.png|Promotional Japanese artwork of Tawna from Crash Bandicoot. Japan crash 1 inside cover.jpg Tawna.gif|Tawna in Crash Bandicoot. tawnabash.png|Tawna's prototype model in Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 japan disc the Best for family.jpg Crash 1 japan disc.jpg tawna jp guide.png Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back TawnaPinstripeManual.png|Tawna with Pinstripe Potoroo in the Japanese manual for the second game. Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken mangatawna.png|Tawna as she appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Crash Boom Bang! Jp_boom_bang_tawna_render.png|A Japanese render of Tawna in Crash Boom Bang! Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy TawnaBandicootN.SaneTrilogy.png Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 006.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 007.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 011.jpg|Tawna racing against Crash and Pinstripe. CTR-GP-05.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 012.jpg|Tawna and the Nitro Squad in their Motorsport skins. Nitro squad.jpg|Tawna and the Nitro Squad in their default skins. TawnaNF.png Spooky 04.jpg Spooky_10.jpg Winter Festival Skins.jpg Winter promo 5.jpg GP8 Gasmoxia Skins.jpg Gasmoxia gp 3.jpg In-Game Crash Bandicoot Tawna Bandicoot.jpg|Tawna being held captive in Crash Bandicoot. Tawna x Crash.png|"YEEHAW!" Great_hall.jpg|A picture of Tawna on the wall in The Great Hall. Crashtawnacelebrate.png Untitled-2.png Crash 1 Tawna.png|Tawna in Crash Bandicoot. CB1TawnaModel.png|Tawna in Crash Bandicoot. Tawna Bandicoot Token.png|A Tawna Token from Crash Bandicoot. Tawna T.png|A Tawna token from Crash Bandicoot. Tawna E3.png|May 11, 1996 prototype Crash Bandicoot: Warped Tawna in Crash 3.jpg|Tawna's photo in Crash 3 Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Tawna in WoC.jpg|Tawna's photo in Wrath of Cortex Crash Twinsanity Tawnatwincameo.png|Tawna's cameo in Crash Twinsanity. tawna moulin concept.png Crash Boom Bang! Tawna 2.png|Tawna as she appears in Crash Boom Bang! Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Tawna reboot1.jpg|Tawna beats down on a Lab Assistant... Tawnareboot2.jpg|before being outnumbered and captured by multiple lab assistants. 20180722 214828.jpg|Tawna picks up Crash... 20180722 214836.jpg|then hugs him. Crash 1 N. Sane ending reunion.jpg|Tawna and Crash celebrate. tawna3.jpg|Bonus round (reboot) Tawna Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Tawna Bandicoot Token.png|A Tawna token from the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Tawna_CTV.png|Tawna in CTR TV Tawna.png|Tawna's Icon nf victory tawna.png|Tawna wins nf defeat tawna.png|Tawna loses tawna summertime.png|Tawna's Summertime skin tawna white tiger.png|Tawna's White Tiger skin tawna safari.png|Tawna's Safari skin tawna motorsport.png|Tawna's Motorsport skin tawna witch.png|Tawna's Witch skin tawna winter.png|Tawna's Winter skin tawna privateer.png|Tawna's Privateer skin Tawna_sticker.png|Tawna's portrait CTRNF-Watermelon_Tawna_Icon.png|Tawna's Summer icon CTRNF-White_Tawna_Icon.png|Tawna's White Tiger icon CTRNF-Safari_Tawna_Icon.png|Tawna's Safari icon 1576628702899.png|Tawna's Motorsport icon CTRNF-Witch_Tawna_Icon.png|Tawna's Witch icon CTRNF-Winter_Tawna.png|Tawna's Winter icon CTRNF-Privateer Tawna.png|Tawna's Privateer icon Other Promotional Images Coco feature.png|Tawna featured in COCO, a Japanese children's magazine. Concept Art Crash Bandicoot charles zembillas carmen 1.jpg|A very early concept. At this point in development, she was a wombat named Karmen. charles zembillas carmen 2.jpg|Another Karmen concept. charles zembillas carmen 3.jpg|Another Karmen concept. charles zembillas carmen 4.jpg|Another Karmen concept. charles zembillas carmen 5.jpg|A more sleazy looking Karmen sketch. charles zembillas carmen 6.jpg|Another Karmen concept. charles zembillas carmen 7.jpg|A very Minnie Mouse looking Karmen sketch. charles zembillas tawna 1.jpg|Early Tawna concept art where she's wearing a bikini. charles zembillas tawna 2.jpg|Another Tawna concept art where she wears a bikini. charles zembillas tawna 3.jpg|Another Tawna concept art where she wears a bikini. charles zembillas tawna 4.jpg|Another Tawna concept art where she wears a bikini, and her breasts are more defined. charles zembillas tawna 5.jpg|An early Tawna concept sketch, where she looks like a 70s hippie. Tawna2.gif|A more polished Tawna concept. Tawnasketch.gif|A more polished Tawna concept. Tawna finalized concept art.jpg|Concept art of Tawna's final design in Crash Bandicoot. Tawna's description.jpg|Tawna's description from the Crash Bible. RCO094 1552874187.jpg|Tawna's bio when she was still called Karmen in the Crash Bible RCO095 1552874187.jpg|Tawna looking shocked from the Crash Bible RCO096_1552874187.jpg|Tawna posing sensually from the Crash Bible Unused/Cancelled Games Unseen Crash and Tawna.jpg|Concept art for the cancelled 2008 Crash Bandicoot. Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled